A Pointless Killing
by Raserei Hojo
Summary: Pregame, oneshot. President Shinra wants General Sephiroth to go on a killing spree. Sephiroth happily obliges. However, after taking the life of an innocent girl, he wonders if he is truly as heartless as everyone thinks.


Over the years, Sephiroth achieved fame. He was seventeen years old, leader of Shinra Army, and was at the time, very cruel and emotionless. He walked down the hall, his black leather boots clicking with each step on the worn marble floor. He was stoic as ever, staring straight ahead as he walked. The young soldiers that were in Sephiroth's way instantly pasted themselves against the walls, out of the General's way. His gaze remained unaltered though. The solders swallowed dryly, praying that those venomous green eyes would not meet their own.

Sephiroth made his way to the artillery room. Handguns, rifles, pistols, and revolvers were all lined up on the wall inside. Being a general, all he had to do was flash his I.D. in front of the Shinra guard. He walked in and went to the section of handguns. A wicked smile nestled itself on his pale features. He was going to have a _lot _of fun with those rifles. He picked up particularly dangerous rifle and twirled it around with ease. Smirking, he aimed at the target on the wall. Both eyes were open of course. He had taught himself that. When one eye was closed, then the images were slightly off when sent to the brain. He lined up the rifle to the red dot in the center of the bull's-eye. He fired.

"Direct hit." He stated. He had known it would be a direct hit before he even picked up the gun. He never missed, after all. And why should he? He had beyond the standard 'perfect' 20/20 vision. The edge of his mouth curved down into a frown as he moved the gun horizontally, searching for a new target.

The static of the P.A. system startled the young general. But not too badly. Always be prepared, that was his mental motto. Anything could happen at any given time. Sephiroth put his arms at his side, standing at attention to no one in particular. He waited for the voice that would be speaking.

"Will General Sephiroth V. Hojo please report to President Shinra's office."

Sephiroth groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, what now. Does he want me to polish his grimy shoes or something?" He paused and thought for a moment. "Not that he could see his feet beneath his stomach's girth." Sephiroth turned and walked out of the armament room and casually walked down the hall, one hand on his hip, the other arm at his side, fingers still curled around the gun's handle.

"I repeat. Will General Sephiroth V. Hojo please report to President Shinra's office."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sephiroth said through gritted teeth. "What the hell does that man want? I was just in there earlier this morning to open a damn jar of pickles. Lazy ass man." He continued his trek to his superior's office, his mumblings laced with profanities of President Shinra.

When he finally arrived, he didn't even bother to knock. He threw open the door and marched to the desk, lowering himself so he was at the President's eye level. He narrowed his poisonous green eyes and hissed, "Yes, Mr. President?"

President Shinra, very egotistic, assumed young Sephiroth was bowing. "Ah, I'm glad to see you've still got respect for your superiors."

Sephiroth's mouth twitched. He placed his palms flat on the desk, leaning closer, and continuing to glare at the President. "So, what was so important that you had that announced over the P.A.? Couldn't you have just sent a lowly Shinra after me with a notice?"

"Mr. Hojo, do you happen to recall last time I did that? You shot the poor child at point blank rage. Direct hit, right in the heart."

Sephiroth's lips turned upward into a nasty smile. "Yes. I do remember that evening. It was quite a bloody mess." He waited for the words to sink into the President's dull brain. Then he continued, "Please, _forgive _me for being so impudent that day towards that particular Shinra. However, I must once again state I hate being bothered by work. But it gave me a chance to show my students what happens when they get on my nerves."

The President swallowed. Sephiroth was always moody. Perhaps it was puberty kicking in late. But the General already reached a towering six feet and seven inches. How much taller could he get? "Well, like it or not, you have to follow my orders around here. That's how things work in this place. If you don't follow my orders exactly as I give them to you, just know that you'll be in the unemployment office the following day."

Sephiroth's smile was still quite sinister. The President's words had very little affect on him anymore. "But sir, you can't fire me. I'm Sephiroth Hojo, your best General you currently have. Actually, I'm the best you've ever had, and ever will have."

"You're very arrogant today, aren't you, Mr. Hojo."

The smile on Sephiroth's face remained unchanged. "I'm like this every day sir. So with all due respect, get used to it."

"That wasn't respectful, Sephiroth. I have an assignment for you, nonetheless."

"Ooh, an assignment," Sephiroth repeated sarcastically. "What is it? Finding your pet bunny? Chasing a butterfly with a net with forty holes in it?" Sephiroth leaned closer. "Oh, do tell."

Sephiroth was really getting on the President's nerves. "You're going to the Slums of Midgar."

Sephiroth's smile instantly faded and his eyes grew a bit wide, but not from fear. The place was simply crawling with thieves and beggars and hopeless people. "_Excuse _me. I had better have heard you incorrectly."

"I said you're going to the Slums of Midgar, Sephiroth. Either that, or you can turn in your General I.D. right now."

Sephiroth gritted his teeth together again. His two longer than usual incisors looked very ominous. "Well, _why _am I going to that dump of a place? They're all stupid people who deserve to die anyway."

The President actually smiled. "I like your attitude, Sephiroth. That's what makes you a great general. So keep it." He fingered a pile of papers on the wooden desk, his beady eyes level with Sephiroth's gaze. "Your mission is to go to Midgar and kill off a few of the families."

Sephiroth arched a slim brow. "Why? That's just a pointless spilling of blood there, at least from my point of view."

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth," the President had dropped the formalities. "You're the only general here who isn't afraid of a little pointless killing."

Sephiroth now had both black brows raised now. "I don't understand. If it's pointless, why am I doing it? I'm very busy President, and if you don't mind, I would really like to get back to my work."

"Like I said, your job depends on it."

Sephiroth shook his head and straightened. President Shinra could be so annoying sometimes. He ran his gloved fingers along the top of the President's desk, and found a thick layer of dust there. He said nothing about it, though the President could tell what the young man was thinking.

"It isn't completely pointless, you know."

Sephiroth was frowning. That was a bad sign. When Sephiroth was frowning, he usually did something rashly or drastic. "It isn't pointless? You just said it was. 'You are the only general here who isn't afraid of a little pointless killing'. Those are your exact words, sir."

"Alright, so I was wrong. There is a point to the killing."

"And the point would be...?"

The President sighed heavily, patting his stomach. It was hungry. But the time for food was not now. He had to get the General out of his office and to the task. "The point is to make more room for new families."

"So why don't you just expand a section of Midgar?" Sephiroth ran a hand through his thick silver hair. A few strands fell limply into his face and between his eyes. Sephiroth either didn't seem to mind, or didn't seem to notice. Most likely the latter.

"Expansion costs money. Spending money means less profit for _us_. That means a budget cut for everyone. We would probably have to take out the lunch break."

"You already have us on one five minute break a day. Do you know how many people will quit if you eliminate our lunches?"

"Sephiroth, that is exactly why I am having you kill off some families. It will save us a lot of money, a lot of trouble, and a lot of stress and grief."

Sephiroth turned his back to the President and headed towards the door. "The only grieving people will be those in the slums. I will make sure of that they grieve. You have my word on that."

"I know, Sephiroth. I trust you."

Sephiroth walked out and closed the door behind himself. To tell the truth, he actually liked his assignment. It was a field job, which was what he enjoyed most. And the killing...he hadn't had his hands soiled by blood in so long. The lust for blood wasn't coming from his vampire nature. It was coming from his heart, the desire to kill, the desire to become powerful, and the desire to eliminate all those in his way. Sephiroth smiled at the thought of finally killing President Shinra. Unfortunately, there was an heir to the nice cozy chair that President Shinra was currently residing in. Constantly. But that would soon change.

Stifling a yawn, General Sephiroth made his way to his apartment room. It was cool and dark, just the way he liked it. He walked into his bedroom and over to his bed that was draped in black covers and black pillows. It wasn't so much that he liked the color, it just calmed him and allowed him to think more clearly. Masamune was laying on the bed, a cloth and some cleaning fluid on the table beside the bed. Sephiroth grabbed the metal sheath that was leaning against the dark colored wall. He attached it to his waist before going to his closet.

He wrenched open the door and began to rummage through the mess of leather objects. He pulled out a leather holster and attached that to his waist as well. He slid the gun into the holster, and then his Masamune into its sheath. He opened the window slightly so that when he returned, the air wouldn't be so hot. After he had checked and double-checked that everything was in order, he left his apartment room and locked the door. He proceeded to exit Shinra Inc., sliding his room key into his pocket. He also made that sure that he had his Card Key available, so that he was able to get back up to the 68th floor.

He walked out the front door, into the heavily polluted and toxic air. He instinctively brought a hand to his nose and mouth to block out the stench. "How on Gaia can these people live in this?" he complained, though it was muffled. He glanced around. He could already see the outskirts of town. Not that it was really a town. All of the sectors combined could _possibly _be called a town. He walked towards the town, his head held down to avoid taking in any more noxious fumes than was necessary. His soul was in desperate need of some atrocious act. He spotted a little girl playing with her family. He smiled and made his way over to her.

She was only about four years old, dressed in patched up faded gray clothing. Her brunette hair was pulled into a neat little bun. But Sephiroth could tell that her hair was dirty. Her round face was dirty as well, but her bright blue eyes made up for that. As Sephiroth drew even closer, he could tell that the child wasn't wearing any shoes. She seemed to be playing with a frail old stuffed rabbit.

Sephiroth stopped only when he was a foot away from the child before turning his gaze to the parents. Both were middle-aged, with gray-streaked brown hair, old brown eyes, and clothing like the little girl.

"This really _is_ the slums," he thought aloud.

The little girl looked up at the man standing before her. She was the complete image of total innocence. "Hello, Mister," she said quite cheerfully. She held up her dirty bunny. "Would you like to play with Mr. Bunny Wabbit?"

Sephiroth stared at the toy as if it were the most repulsive thing he had ever laid his gorgeous eyes upon. But the smile was there, and he slowly took it from the child.

The little girl giggled excitedly. "I think he likes you," she jubilantly stated. She looked as if she truly believed she could read the thing's mind.

"I see." He moved his gaze back to the parents. He pulled off a very pleasant smile. "Is this your daughter?"

The two elderly couple nodded. "Yes. But not biologically. We've adopted her you see."

Sephiroth drew his rifle and aimed it at the man who spoke. "Shut up. I don't have time for your lectures. A yes or no will do nicely."

The man swallowed and looked at his wife. She was the courageous one and decided to speak. "Are you from Shinra?"

Sephiroth gave a somewhat cocky smile. "Why, yes. I just happen to be from Shinra."

"We've just moved here a couple of months ago and aren't very acquainted with this place, its rules, or its customs."

Sephiroth's smile was now as venomous as his eyes. The sun beat down on his hair, illuminating it brightly. He moved his rifle to the woman. "Get to the point."

The old woman swallowed again, fear beginning to get the better of her. "We're very sorry if we've upset you."

Sephiroth's fingers tightened around the stuffed rabbit the girl had given him. He slid the gun back into its holster. "It's quite all right." He took the toy by both hands and presented it to the little girl. She reached for it with her short arms. But Sephiroth wrapped his long fingers around the toy's neck, and ripped its head off. He smirked as the little girl's eyes grew wide with terror. Not for herself, for her beloved toy.

Sephiroth let the toy drop to the ground. The little girl whimpered, took the broken toy in her arms and cried. Sephiroth was smiling in pure glee. He took his rifle out again and kneeled beside the girl. The older man and woman made a reach for their adopted daughter, but they knew better than to get too close. Sephiroth, smiling the whole time, placed the barrel of the rifle against the side of the little girl's head.

"H-How could you hurt him like that! He weally liked you!"

He poked her hard with the end of the gun. "Use proper English and grammar."

"Please don't hurt her. Take us instead!" cried the desperate parents.

"Shut up. I'll get to you later." He wrapped his index finger around the trigger.

Now the parents were whimpering. "She's done nothing wrong! She's already very ill!" The mother stammered out.

"I'm sorry, but Midgar doesn't have room for sick little girls who are taking up valuable space and breathing valuable air." Quite suddenly, Sephiroth pulled the trigger. The bullet shot right through the child's head and out the other side. Blood and ooze bubbled from the head wound. He knew the girl was instantly dead. He dropped her, then stood up so he could aim better.

"Which one of you shall perish first?"

They both backed away, while Sephiroth advanced on them. "Come now. Don't be afraid of death. Welcome it with open arms."

"Just who are you!" the man blurted out.

"No, dear. It's _what_ is he."

Sephiroth brushed off the insult. "I am General Sephiroth Hojo." He fired his rifle at the man and then at the woman, barely a fraction of a second a part. They both fell to ground. The woman was dead, but not the man.

"You beast!" he gagged. Sephiroth put a boot to the man's throat and pressed down. "You shouldn't be making those comments." He pressed down until his foot was level with the ground and the man's head was nearly severed off. "You'll end up dead." And the man _was_ dead.

Sephiroth continued through the town, killing off about thirty families in the process, leaving a few sectors virtually empty. He loved every bit of it, their pitiful pleas of mercy in particular. He loved the blood too, but he dared not sink his fangs into human flesh. That's what the Masamune was for. He had examined and rearranged its structure. So what if his mother made it. He had made it better. And Sephiroth would only settle for the best. Now, the Masamune could easily slay people, and as it did so, it absorbed the blood. The blood was then transferred directly into Sephiroth's veins. It was ingenious. Because he never had to feed directly, no one knew that he was actually a vampire.

Several long hours had passed before Sephiroth decided to return to his apartment. The sun was beginning to set, which made Sephiroth feel at ease. But he had to resist the urge to stay outside in the comfortable cool air.

Exhaustedly, he walked into his apartment, dropping his bloodless sword on the floor and unhooking the holster from his belt and letting it drop to the floor with a crash. He kicked off his boots and took off his socks, tossing them to the basket of his dirty clothes. He walked across the soft carpeting to the bathroom. His shirt and even his pants were completely soaked in blood. He stared at himself in the mirror and shook his head, taking off his shirt. His chest was stained with the red, now dried up blood. Oh well. He had enjoyed his killing spree. He grabbed a towel from the rack and draped it over his shoulders. He turned on the water to the bath as he proceeded to slide from his somewhat ruined pants. When the bath was full, he locked the bathroom door to prevent nosy soldiers from entering the bathroom. He then slid from his boxers and sank into the blissfully warm water.

He loved baths, it completely soothed his aching body. He washed away the blood from his body and his hair. He was enjoying himself very much in the steamy bath.

After a full hour, Sephiroth drained the tub after drying and dressing in fresh clean clothes. He stretched and finally let out the yawn he had been stifling all day.

He unlocked the bathroom door while he brushed his teeth. So what if he had fangs, that wasn't a good reason to have them yellow like an animal's. After he had finished brushing his teeth, he walked to his bedroom, stretching and yawning, collapsing on the soft mattress.

His eyes had softened as he stared at the ceiling, silent for a moment.

"Do I truly feel no remorse for killing so many people?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "Of course not. I am a general of Shinra Army. I should never feel sorry for doing my job." He rolled onto his side. "That stupid little girl...She was sick. Imperfect. She _deserved _to die." With that 'comforting' thought, he allowed himself to drift off to blissful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Well, this is a pre-game, one-shot story. It basically shows how evil Sephiroth was made by the experimentations and such. This was basically a fiction to raise my spirits since the death of my mother, so hopefully I'm recovering and will be able towrite again. I know the ending to this is cruel, but so was Sephiroth. Review and tell me what you thought and if my writing has improved any...or gotten worse. Hopefully I'll be updating my other stories again shortly._


End file.
